Vibrating arrangements for producing columns of material or filling material in the earth are generally known. The columns of material consist, for example, of sand or gravel, the grain or grit size of which can be coordinated in each case with the use location. Vibrating arrangements of this type comprise at least one silo tube or material tube with a filling material outlet at one end, and a vibrator arranged on the silo tube. In the case of vibrating arrangements which are designed as depth vibrators, the vibrator is arranged at a lower end of the silo tube and is located in the ground during operation, and, in the case of top vibrators, the vibrator is arranged at the top of the material tube.
Known vibrating arrangements have a filling material container which is arranged in the upper region of the silo tube and which serves to supply filling material to the silo tube. In this case, the filling material container has to be filled at some height above the ground using a suitable construction machine, which may constitute a considerable outlay.
WO 90/15904 proposes a method for producing columns of filling material, in which a silo tube is filled with filling material at ground level. For this purpose, the silo tube is provided with openings through which the filling material is intended to flow into the silo tube. The openings are not closable, and therefore earth can penetrate the silo tube when the silo tube is located within the cavity.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a vibrating arrangement which does not have the abovementioned disadvantages.